


以身授业

by hailthorki



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 体型差, 双性, 师生, 年下, 蓝皮锤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 预警：双性，ABO，体型差，霜巨人Thor，口交， 潮吹，体内标记





	1. Chapter 1

上、那个迟早被轮的Omega导师

“魔法的作用我不想一而再再而三的去重复有多重要。”

整个学院最为特殊的一间教室，门窗和教具多用了水晶和宝石，通透得折磨人——即使再不愿意听课的学生也没法去做些其他的事情。  
导师站在教室的前方，纯黑的发色加上同色的修身西服，让他整个人都披上了更为不近人情的冷漠，一副没有边框做点缀的眼镜却是放大了金绿色瞳孔中的高傲。  
尽管散漫、心不在焉的学生心中大多都在各怀鬼胎。  
一个全是Alpha的佣兵学院，唯独这位魔法导师Loki Laufeyson是个Omega，并且从不隐藏自己这个身份，到底是怎么生存下来的成了谜，但无非是把自己淫荡的骨头藏在了这身内敛优雅的皮囊之下。要说如此一等一的外貌和身段，发情期随手拉一个学生去他的办公室或者宿舍，谁拒绝谁是傻子吧？

“这个学期的考核会由我亲自评分，C以下的可能至少半年不会有丰厚佣金的任务。”Loki推了推自己的镜框，眼神扫视了一圈整个教室的44名学生，“当然拿到A的会拥有更高等级的特权。”  
“那如果是S呢？老师你有特殊的奖励吗？”  
染了灰发的年轻学生突然发问，他坐在前排的位置，趴在桌上歪着嘴角笑得有些下作，一双眼睛也是毫无收敛地在导师的腰身和屁股游走。  
“我要是有这么厉害的学生…”  
Loki移动了步伐走至透蓝色的桌前，轻靠上了桌面，被西裤紧紧包裹着的臀部曲线随着他坐下的动作显得极为有致，大腿不似一般Omega的那般纤细柔弱，精壮却不失线条和比列令人充满了色情的遐想，如果能被这双腿死死缠住甚至是夹紧该怎样的美妙。  
“当然是什么要求都可以满足啊。”  
抬手拍了拍这个学生的肩，耳边也尽是其他人压抑的戏谑，说他迟早被轮得生下找不到父亲的小杂种。  
“还有什么问题吗？没有的话…”手移开了灰发Alpha的肩，Loki起身回到了自己应该站着的位置，“就继续上课吧。”  
众人原本的白眼和轻佻在看到那个用言语骚扰了导师的学生突然疯疯癫癫陷入了恐慌逃出教室之后，再也没敢放任自己的嘴巴和眼神，鬼知道那个逃出去的人正在经历什么。学院内除了这位Omega的魔法导师，没有任何人被允许使用魔法，当然同理，枪械武器的私人格斗也是不可以的。  
欺软怕硬好像成了人性的劣根，纵使Loki的行为已经打了体罚学生的擦边球，却无人敢提出质疑。  
“一些简单的治疗魔法能让你们在战斗中不至于那么狼狈，还有一些拥有属性的魔法可以针对不同的敌人。”Loki翻阅着手里的书本，其实他根本无需这些道具，只是不太想去和没有风度的学生过多眼神交流。  
“可以举些例子吗老师？”后排响起的女声似乎还相对友好，“记住一些相生相克的属性总是不太容易，另外也很难察觉出敌人的属性。”  
“我说上一百次你们该忘依然会忘，不同属性之间的针对和辅助是公式一样需要你们牢记于心的，至于如何察觉到敌人的属性…那我们今天的课就来说感知魔法好了，不过在此之前…”  
Loki合上了书本，指尖在面前学生桌上放置的水杯上画了一圈，竟操纵出滴滴水珠悬于眼前，而后轻捏了一个响指，让它们瞬间凝结成数颗坚硬却圆润的冰雹，飞速袭向了教室的后门。

“疼疼疼疼疼…”  
被砸到脸和脑袋终于没法再隐藏下去的人捂着痛处站了起来，学院里最优秀的体格魁梧得如同穷凶极恶之地的部落首领，加上已经没了的右眼活像兼职了海盗，不过一切凶残都被身上得体修身的制服衬托出了性感和挺拔。  
但这个人的性格却没有那么糟糕，完好的那只蓝眼睛在对比之下只会显得更加温柔。  
“这样清醒了吧？”Loki的语气听不出任何的严厉，还是一样的冰冷寡淡，“倒数第一还坚持来我的课我真该夸你啊。”  
“对不起，老师…闹钟响了我原本只想关掉结果挥了下手他就坏了，我没等到它第二次叫我…”  
一个听起来特别像是谎言的事实。  
“你们有和Thor Odinson宿舍靠的近的，可以学习一下我刚刚的魔法，在他买到新闹钟之前叫他起床。”  
“老师你可以亲自来叫我…”  
Thor后半句话想说的是别人来喊他可能会被他打回去躺上一天，但是如果是老师的话他并没有这个胆量。  
然而被其他人眼神警告之后硬是合上了嘴，他魔法成绩很烂不代表脑子也很蠢，一路上那个疯疯癫癫的家伙怕不是惹了Loki的后果。  
“我是说我特别想好好学习，如果能有融合进我那把战斧的魔法，我肯定无人能挡。”  
“然后再瞎一只眼？”Loki深知Thor的右眼是被魔女所伤，在一次暗杀任务失败的时候，当然主要责任还在那个小团队的不成熟和Thor自己的鲁莽，“我可没有兴趣给你单独开一个小课教你怎么用意念做眼。”  
挠了挠一头金棕色的短发，Thor站在原地手足无措，抬头瞄一眼相隔几米的导师，对上盯着自己的眼神又尴尬地低下头。  
“一千零二十四页。”没再继续看着迟到的学生，Loki径自开始了今日的课程，“感知魔法如果运用的熟练，并且自身的控制力和精神力足够专注，可以在很短的时间内洞察到敌人的弱点和属性…”  
Thor趁机找了个角落的位置坐下，但是显然他为了赶上课程而忘记带课本，想要偷看前排人的书页，可他那个身材，细小的动作也会放大到惹出动静。  
“你们一般的行动都是三到五人一个团队，其中一个人负责去感知就足够了，你们毕竟是要以解决目标为首要，除非有特殊的、只需要搜集情报资料的任务。”  
捧着书绕了教室一圈，Loki驻足在那个想把自己埋进桌子的人身边，没有停下讲解的同时，不动声色地将厚重的书籍放在了Thor面前。  
“这个作为一个辅助的魔法，并不是很难学，实用效果也不如一些攻击型或是治疗型的魔法，所以除了学下来之外，也可以购买一些一次性的药剂来进行洞察，当然了，药剂这种东西不像咒语，不说成功率，使用次数有限是一方面，也不是随处都有魔法药剂商店。我不会把这个作为考核的选项，只是你们可以随口记着，为战斗提高效率…”  
Loki算不上是个热情的导师，不过有人去问去主动求学他一样来者不拒，这加上迟到的Thor一共45名学生无论品性如何，终归都是攻克了层层选拔挑出来的精英。  
但一年不如一年的数量…  
更别提专攻魔法的学生，阿斯加德从Loki进来到现在的十年间，已经彻底从前三年的法师学院一点点变成了战士的天下，这些蠢头蠢脑的Alpha若不是怕被魔法控制在战场，恐怕早就集体逃课了。  
Loki不禁抬头又望了一眼角落那个认真看书的人。  
唯一一个想要好好学的还是个倒数第一。  
真的应该把希望寄托在Thor身上吗？还是干脆找个成绩还不错的培养来得简单一些？

“今天就到这里吧，周末你们有任务的自行处理，下周一有场测试，内容都是这个学期以前的，我会进行评分，如果还愿意在这上面花点心思，你们可以在学院外的试炼场地练习。”眼看时间差不多，该瞌睡的都已双眼发直，Loki也无心继续下去，也许三天后的试炼能让这帮藐视魔法的佣兵得到点教训吧。  
“Thor Odinson，带着你的书，去我办公室。”整理着西装的袖口，Loki不会去等待学生和自己同行，先一步离开了教室。  
两种灿烂介质交相辉映的教室，只剩下惋惜的喟叹，和Thor熟识一些的同学兼队友经过他身边都拍了拍他的肩膀，大概是希望这个英勇的战士可以完好无损精神正常地回来。

直到所有人都离开，Thor才磨磨蹭蹭地拿起这本厚重的书向电梯走去，合上的一瞬间，除了书本特有的油墨气息，似乎还夹杂着其他的淡淡香味。  
反应过来是Omega残留的信息素，这让Thor的耳朵尖微微泛红，刚刚上课不经意间摩挲着书页的手好像已经亵渎般地触摸到了那位导师的肌肤…  
电梯门的打开终止了Thor的出神，走进去按下了楼层按钮，暗自摇摇头，唾弃着自己的想入非非。尽管由于学院的特殊性，并没有明令禁止学生和老师的关系，但用他瞎了的右眼也知道Loki只是无意，怎么可能是暗示或者其他。

敲门被允许进入，Loki只是坐在椅子上翻着手中的资料，外套和领带悬挂于衣架，衬衫的领口没有课堂上那样拘谨地开了两颗扣子，Loki的脖子细白纤长，偶尔喉结的滑动便会很明显，忍不住目光稍作偏移的话，过于性感的锁骨形状总会让盯着的人在不经意间口干舌燥。  
“你周末有任务吗？”Loki没抬头，又翻过一页纸张，问了句突兀的话。  
“有…不，没有！”  
Thor将书放置在Loki的桌上，没被招呼坐下就只好尴尬地站着，他不管询问的目的是什么，总之一定要先说自己有空。  
“那时间归我。”  
“我们要做什么吗？”  
“带你去个地方。”翻完了资料，Loki将它们丢回桌面，这才抬眼去看Thor，尽收了他满脸期待的神情，“我看过你这两年理论和书面的成绩了，按照你的努力程度没道理实战成绩那么低。”  
说着Loki也站起了身，这个学生的体格过于高大，自己坐着会有十足的压迫感。  
“我也很费解，一直都在失败…有人说我不够专注，也有人觉得我不合适学魔法。”Thor无奈地摊着手，缺少一个像样的法师一直都是阿斯加德的短板，且不说自己是否会拖队友的后腿，连接受任务他们也逐年变得有局限性。  
“你也许真的是没有天赋…或者…”Loki看着那只被遮住的右眼陷入了困惑，欲言又止。  
“什么？”  
“还没遇到能触发你潜能的事？”站在Thor面前，抬手轻触了那个眼上的遮挡，Loki觉得这会非常疼，“但是被魔女弄瞎了眼睛还不算威胁生命吗？为什么你当时依然没爆发…”  
“老师…”  
Thor握住导师的手没敢用力，但他不得不这么做，否则感觉太过异样，倒不是禁忌别人关注他的伤处，而是Loki的举动令他心口灼热不太舒服。  
“明天夜里门口等我。”  
挣脱出了自己的手腕，Loki知道问也不会问出结果，不如带着Thor出去实战，去的地方可能会有些危险，但他想赌一次，同时自己会在身边还谈不上性命之忧。  
“夜里？去哪？几点？”  
“几点还要我告诉你吗？你们这群人趁着换班的间隙偷溜出去的次数还少吗？”Loki懒得去回答这么愚蠢的问题，顺便也避开了去哪的疑问，只是Thor的表情令他起了玩心，“大半夜的，你说要去干嘛呢？”  
约会！  
Thor几乎就要冲口而出这两个字，只是兴奋和喜悦让他激动得说不出话。  
他就知道，Loki不是看起来那么冷漠无情，也不会无端对自己照顾有加，今天借给他书看来不是自己想歪了，就是Loki的暗示，他虽然成绩很糟糕，诚心Loki一定是看得到的。再不济，一个成天待在Alpha中的Omega，也至少是有需要和渴望被保护的对吧！  
遐想到这里，Thor看着导师的眼神竟心疼得温柔似水——这么优秀的法师，这么好看的男人，平时到底要吃多少伤害身体的药才能单身这么久。  
“那我…期待你周末的表现了？”  
Loki从来不知道引火烧身要怎么写，而且他并未说错一个字，等真的到了地方，Thor要后悔，也只能怪自己理解有误，色心太过。

第二天晚上的十一点过了几分钟，学院附近的街道上，Loki倚着护栏，很快就看到如约而至的人，一身劲装，背后还有个半人多长的旅行袋，里面装着的必然是他的武器Stormbreaker.  
“怎么出门约会还这身打扮？”抱起胳膊，Loki故意歪着脑袋问得一副不解的模样。  
“我错了，老师…”  
Thor那天回去之后待冷静下来发觉是自己想得太多，也或许站在镜子前试衣服的时候，脱去眼罩的可怖面容提醒了他，这所满是精英的学院除去每一个优秀的学生还有更为完美的各个导师，Loki哪里会如此饥不择食地对自己感兴趣…用点心理解一下Loki所说的话，无疑是想带自己出去实战一番而已。  
“那走吧，不然赶不上这趟，下一班要等很久。”  
Loki也没继续嘲弄Thor，径自先迈开了步子，港口离学校很近，走过去也不过十来分钟。  
一路无话，他们刷了证件登上船，等待了十五分钟无人再来开始缓缓驶离阿斯加德，两个人待在船尾的一间船舱里，透明的玻璃外阿斯加德的灯火渐渐消失，深沉黑暗的海面让沉默低迷的气氛愈加压抑。  
“我们到底要去哪？”Thor没有忍住率先开了口，需要乘船到达的几处训练场地他早就熟练到了无聊的地步。  
“约顿海姆…的冰川试炼。”  
“老师！”  
Thor拔高了声音，他不敢相信自己学院的老师能够胡闹到这种地步。  
“去其他学院的试炼场地是不被允许的！况且约顿海姆的试炼之地并不是闹着玩的，我们只有两个人，还是偷偷潜入，太危险了！即使不被巨人咬死被抓到只会更严重！”急躁地挥舞着双手增加了肢体语言，Thor迫切地想要劝说Loki回头。  
“我和他们校长已经沟通过了，不会有人追究我们的责任。”  
“你怎么会认识他们的校长？”  
“不光认识，还挺熟。”  
一时间Thor没有了辩驳之词，叹了口气推开玻璃舱门站到了外面，感受着越来越冷的海风，他其实很迷茫。  
Loki是为了激发他的本能而制定了这个秘密的计划，但到底有没有魔法的天赋他自己也不清楚，如果最终的结果还是没有改变，Loki会有多失望？据说Loki来了阿斯加德十年，尽管前几年还有得意的学生，然而却没有一个真正意义上的法师。近年来更是有陆陆续续的流言蜚语，指责Loki不务正业、心胸狭窄，不愿意教出一个超越自己的人。  
将希望寄托在他身上…也许是真的走投无路才会这样选。  
“哎…”  
又是一声叹息，Thor感到自己再用力一些就会将手中的金属栏杆抓得变形，他不想让Loki的计划落空，甚至想让自己成为Loki的骄傲，即使其中还夹杂了一些爱慕的私心…  
热血还未涌到脑子，刚刚Loki那句和约顿海姆校长很熟的回答又无孔不入地钻了进来，浇息了所有的心火。

“忘了让你多穿点再出来。”  
Thor肩背被一阵温暖包裹，缓解了冷得有些僵直的肌肉，Loki的外套披在了他身上，转脸看去，给了他衣服的人只有薄薄的一件衬衣。  
“你看起来比我怕冷得多。”  
“穿着吧。”制止了Thor想要脱下衣服的动作，Loki伸手覆上了自己学生同样被冻得冰凉的手背，“我在那里长大的，不怕冷。”  
“你是？”  
约顿海姆人？  
“他们校长是我爸爸，但是你也清楚，约顿海姆十个人站出来八个都是法师，人总要生活的，还不如离开那里找个缺少法师的地方谋生。”  
“那我这算是走了后门？”  
“回去以后可别乱说。”握紧了手让Thor更暖和一些，Loki也像在寄托着希望，“放松点，真的有危险我会保护你的。”  
聊天还算愉快，虽然还是很冷，但由于没有一直待在舱内，即便到了约顿海姆的港口之后，Thor也没有太多的不适应。Loki的这件外套他穿得上却没法扣起，只得尽力放松了肌肉和肩膀，否则越是瑟缩越是寒冷。  
跟着Loki走了大约有一个小时，偏离了约顿海姆的中心，试炼之地的大门被冰霜层层封锁，纵使Loki并非这里学院的导师，特殊身份也让他有权限打开了门。  
“我们就这样进去？”  
战士的本能让Thor走在了Loki前面，里面似乎更冷了一些，听闻这个试炼之地不仅有复杂的迷宫，还蛰伏着各种嗜血残忍的冰霜巨人。  
“是你进去。”  
一股力量禁锢住了Thor，他无法抗拒也没有能力解除，只能任由魔法的传送，等到禁锢消失，他已独身一人站在了迷宫的未知区域。


	2. 以身授业，下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：双性，ABO，体型差，霜巨人Thor，口交， 潮吹，体内标记

随着时间的过去，Loki看表的频率变得越来越高，心中的不安和愧疚也跟着被放大。  
他是不是太急了，用这样的方法去逼迫一个或许根本没有魔法天赋的人，万一适得其反，后果他即使承担得起，也不该如此戏弄个还那么年轻的人。

惴惴不安之间又过去了二十分钟，Loki不打算再等了，学生的性命要远远大于带给他的成就。  
随后动作也变得急切，迅速重启了试炼地的大门。  
踏入内殿的迷宫之后更是冷得连地砖都有着薄薄的冰霜。低温对Loki并不会造成太多影响，但此刻他担心的却是那个畏惧寒冷的学生。  
核算着Thor进来的时长，Loki猜想一个训练有素的佣兵是不会还在迷宫打转的，他还没有忘记这里的结构和机关，如果要一步步走出去恐怕至少需要半个小时，但是…  
Loki绕了几个入口后停了脚步，右转进了一间冰室，看上去并没有太过特殊，却见Loki深吸了一口，下了莫大的决心一般推开了中央放置着的已经冻结了水流的小型喷泉装饰。  
下面是一条出口，或者应该说是入口，这个设计当时还是自己的提议，一方面为了给来此试炼的人提供耍小聪明的机会，另一方面也是以防突发事件的捷径。  
唯独里面荆棘与蔓藤遍布，加上凝结在上面的冰刃，想要毫发无损地通过不太可能…  
然而这些阻碍Loki已经放在了一边，找到Thor将他带出去才是当务之急。

越过这条密道，Loki还暂时无暇顾及自己身上脸上细碎的伤口，入眼是茫茫的冰霜之地，藏匿着危险的山洞被白色笼罩不易分辨，巨兽的嘶吼忽远忽近，又似乎恐惧着来人而不敢现身。  
Loki在脑海中回忆着地图，凭借自己对这里的熟悉向着试炼中心区域行进，寒风带起的霜雪如刀一样折磨着他的伤口，Loki也只是咬牙忍着，不愿浪费时间去施展治疗的魔法，生怕因此耽误了找人的时机。

所以当Loki看到数百米外的雷电横空而降，更是加快了步伐，朝着电光之处跑去…

大量的雷电灌注进了Thor的暴风战斧，挥舞之间带着四溅的花火和雷鸣，掀起的霜雪雾化了战斗中的景象。  
与Thor对峙的是这片试炼之地的霜巨人首领，周围尽是些受了伤的同伴，还有个体型丝毫不亚于他人的女巨人，正蜷缩起自己的身躯护着怀中的孩子。  
看来刚刚解禁了魔法能力的Thor还不懂得收放自如…

“住手…”  
悄然上前按捺住了Thor的手腕，Loki挡在了他前面，凝视着霜蓝色肌肤的巨人：“人是我带来的。”  
暴风战斧上凝结了一层冰霜，Thor呵出的气息也尽是白雾，没有多余的力气去质问Loki，全靠着意志力在强撑，但眼神中已满是怨恨。  
首领挺直了腰，显得身形又庞大了一些，他并非不认识Loki，只是无法理解。  
“我这里什么时候成了来去自如的地方。”霜巨人嘶哑的声音也带着寒气，他会停下手来给这个黑头发的男人面子，却并不是出于畏惧，“阿斯加德的战士，哦不，法师…连女人和孩子也要拿下，去做功勋吗？”  
“下不为例。”Loki见缝插针地挤进了话语，“他还控制不好魔法，是我没教好…”  
随后没有多想地走向前去为受伤的女巨人和其他同伴施以了治疗魔法，算作他的道歉和弥补。  
“叛徒。”  
“Thor！”  
霜巨人首领无法对Loki攻击，便将所有的怒火发泄给盯着Loki而走神的新手法师，碎雪闪耀着冰晶灌入了极强的法力全数砸在了Thor身上，若不是Loki扑救过去抵挡了一半的伤害，这个不属于约顿海姆的佣兵绝对活不过今晚。  
“如果还有下一次，我不会管你是谁。”  
无暇理会这句警告，Loki紧张地拍着Thor，被击倒的人没有任何反应，头发和睫毛上的冰雪渐渐不再融化，Loki需要一个地方。  
环顾了四周已没有了巨人的空旷雪地，不远处有个洞穴，Loki想也没想，挣扎着架起这幅沉重的身躯，带着他走了进去，暂避一下风雪和阴寒也比躺在雪地要好很多。  
洞穴深处有张宽大的石床，应该是一些巨人休息的地方。  
Loki将倚靠在他身上的人安置了上去，仔细检查着除了魔法以外是否还有会致命的外伤，所幸他这个学生皮糙肉厚，浅显的伤口不多，也不严重。  
尝试了各种魔法都没有唤醒Thor，触碰着愈发冰冷的肌肤，Loki不敢再轻举妄动，他想把Thor先带出去，然而且不论他是否拖得动，以Thor现在的状态，怕撑到半路会更加不好…  
“冷…”昏迷中的人虚弱地呢喃了一声，不愿意让身边唯一的热源离去。  
“不冷…我在…”  
握住Thor覆盖了冰霜的手，Loki彻底慌了心神，再这样下去这个失去意识的人真的会死。  
不容他多想，Loki剥去了Thor所有的衣物，连他摸着都觉得冰冷刺骨，想必Thor根本招架不住这样的低温。  
扶起Thor，从背后抱着他，将自己身上的热量传递过去，Loki不知道靠着这种愚蠢的办法能不能找到一线生机，但随着时间过去，单薄的衬衣被冰水浸湿，Thor也好像不再结冰了。  
人还未醒来，Loki自然不会放弃，拧干了价值不菲的衬衣重新穿上，继续着温暖Thor的行为，感受到呼吸逐渐回归沉稳有力，Loki也松了一口气，疲惫地借着Thor的肩背闭上眼睛休息一会儿。

只是Loki再也想不到自己醒来是因为一股失重的力量，顷刻睁开了眼也恢复了精神，对上的却是一双赤红色的瞳孔和环绕着自己的信息素，那种Alpha发情的时候才有的浓度。  
“Thor？”依稀靠着轮廓和五官才能辨别出，Loki被抱在不着片缕的巨人怀中，蓝色的躯体不仅仅是普通的健壮，而是真实的霜巨人体格，自己坐在Thor的大腿上，瘦小得就像是个刚发育的未成年，“发生了什么？”  
“你不高兴吗？”Thor指了指不远处的暴风战斧，“我不仅学会了使用魔法，而且比想象中还要强大，下周的测试我会拿到A，不…S…”  
“我当然高兴…”  
Loki默不作声地想要分开两人过近的距离，却被Thor发现了这个小心思，几乎一手就握住了Loki的腰让他和自己接触得更近，随后手顺理成章地下移到了紧绷的臀部，掌控着一边浑圆结实的臀肉肆意揉捏，指甲时不时隔着裤子在臀缝处划过。  
“我昨天八卦了一下，他们说，你可以给拿到S的人任何奖励。”  
“是你的话，也许可以…”Loki知道Thor在向他暗示什么，但他得稳住这个中了魔法变成霜巨人的Thor，“不过得用成绩交换不是吗？我们先回去，让我把你变回来…”  
“我现在就要。”扒拉着折皱不堪的衬衣，Thor不想再听导师带有欺骗的计划，“我这样是你造成的，只能你来解决。”  
“不行…Thor，你清醒点！”安抚情绪的魔法没有丝毫效果，反倒是更加刺激了眼前的人，Loki知道他已经掌控不了这个觉醒力量之后被迫陷入发情期的Alpha了，“我…帮你…你放开我…我不会骗你…”  
从Thor身上下来，摸索到他的双腿之间，赤裸的身体没有遮掩物，那根充满了Alpha信息素的阴茎尺寸有些过分。  
稳住了心神，Loki才没有被强烈的信息素勾引着失去理智，一旦放松了心中的那根弦，他不知道自己是否会恬不知耻地坐上这根巨物扭腰。  
单从情欲的角度出发，这无疑是个长得很漂亮的器官，Loki在伸出舌头去舔舐第一下的的时候心中还泛起了淫荡的对比——Thor正常状态下的这个家伙也不赖，虽然刚才瞥见的一眼没带上杂念。  
舌尖在圆润饱满的阴茎顶端画着圈，偶尔刺戳分泌出少量前液的铃口，小小的舌尖能够灵巧地探进去些许，无疑让整个性器都达到了最硬的状态。  
“老师你觉得这样就能帮到我吗？”  
Loki知道不能。  
只有慢慢地吞入更多，用口中的唾液当做润滑，双唇包裹住性器的前端，滑过沟壑，舔舐着敏感的系带，一点点将有着不规则纹路的柱身没入口腔。  
仅仅是含进去了一半，Loki已经感觉到了极限，异化的身体太过庞大，连性器也没有失去比例，撑满了整个口腔连舌头都动得笨拙。  
Thor的闷哼声听起来不像是舒爽而是十分不满。Loki也只能竭尽全力地吞吐着，偶尔顶弄到喉咙和上颚在不知不觉中触发了他的敏感，即使这样寒冷的环境下，也渐渐升腾起一丝丝难耐的燥热。  
“唔…”  
伸手握住蓝色阴茎没有被吞进去的部分，Loki试图制止Thor想探入更深的举动，太难受了，他口交的技术烂到发指，根本承受不了这样连续的深喉。  
金发赤瞳的霜巨人对于这样几乎可以说是敷衍的“帮助”，再也无法控制自己的情欲，尤其再被不小心咬到之后。  
扯住Loki脖子后披散的黑发，Thor强制让他离开了自己的性器，Omega导师发红的嘴唇吐露着急促的喘息，唇边还沾着些许吞咽不及的津液，柔软的睫毛湿湿的，因为眼里还有被呛出的泪水。  
Thor因为不够满足和疼痛而停止，却不曾想眼前的画面要比他亲自给自己口交还要诱惑上百倍。  
徒手撕毁了Loki破损的衣物，连同那件借给自己取暖的外套一同丢在了地上，Thor握着现在对他来说削瘦的肩膀将Loki压于其上，不由分说地拉开了Omega的双腿，将有些特殊的生殖结构彻底暴露在了自己眼前。  
Thor的惊叹传进Loki耳朵里，纵然本意是认为美妙而漂亮，也只会令人紧张畏惧。

他今天逃不掉了…  
也没有想逃。

“你可以做…可以对我做任何你想的事情…”Loki双手抓着Thor的胳膊，却怎么也掩饰不去声音中透露出的颤抖，“但是你得冷静一些…否则…我的身体接受不了现在这样的你…”  
Loki不再绷紧自己那根心弦，也撤销了分解Alpha信息素的魔法，现在的情况下让自己被Thor引导进入发情期或许才是正确的选择。  
只是他也没有想到Thor的信息素能够那么强势，脱离了魔法的屏障，竟只在分秒间撩拨得他心绪荡漾，心甘情愿地离这个信息素的来源近一些…  
同样受到影响的还有Thor，美味的诱惑当前，前一分钟Loki的劝告早已被欲望所碾，伸手摸了摸那个神秘的缝隙，湿滑柔软，穴口感知到Alpha的触碰更是一缩一合不知惧怕地引诱。

然而体型突发的差异让Loki吃尽了苦头，更何况和皮肤一样有着纹路的…此刻正插在他肉穴里的性器。  
能让一个正值发情期、经验丰富的Omega感到疼痛和羞耻的尺寸。  
不管每一下的抽插有多缓慢，敏感柔软的穴道都似乎被撑到了极限，那根蓝色性器上的花纹也仿佛烙印在了内壁上，疼痛中带着矛盾的欲罢不能。  
Loki知道自己必须放松，否则一定会被这个着了魔的新手法师弄得惨不忍睹。  
悄悄集中了精神，找了一道暂缓疼痛的治疗魔法，想要施放给自己，能让自己至少好受一些。

“唔啊…你…！”  
引导的咒文就差半句默念完，却被狠狠插到了最深处，没有任何预兆，闯入了谁都不曾也不敢触碰的生殖腔内。  
很疼。  
Loki红了眼睛，瞪着Thor的目光因为疼痛和失焦没有丝毫的威慑力。  
放弃了魔法止痛的意图，Loki除了偏过头去刻意忽视这场不对等的性爱，没有其他办法，一再试探Thor的底线是他造成的…  
“看着我…老师…”  
捏着Loki的下巴强迫他面对，霜巨人的手掌宽大冰冷，指甲也坚硬锋利，Loki的抵抗也不过是给自己脸颊上增添几道红痕而已。  
“你会有一个最得意的学生。”  
Thor像是在表达感谢，将老师的腿压得更开，接近这个三十多岁男人柔韧度的极限，手指伸进了结合处向上一些的位置，准确地摸索到了一个小小的软粒，用指腹开始缓缓地揉捻。  
“别…别碰…嗯…”最为软嫩敏感的地方被不太温柔地揉按着，巨大的快感强制游窜进全身，Loki甚至能感觉到结合的地方多了不少湿液，热情地讨好着Thor的性器。  
觉得有趣，Thor没有再继续抽插，而是退了出来，抽出的一瞬间还能看到穴口闭合之前多汁的嫩红色。  
尽管想要再感受一下这种美丽的绯色，但Thor还算清楚自己尖利的指甲会弄伤Loki，只得作罢，专注于去玩弄另外一处新鲜。  
“不…不要了…嗯…”推拒的双手被Thor单手便轻易地钳制住，腿自然更无法合上，Loki知道这里有多容易高潮，禁欲久了有时候自己玩弄一番，很有可能碰到就崩溃了，“嗯…停下…Thor…不…”  
理智在让Loki说着不要，然而高潮来临的那一刻，却连一个字的拒绝都难以再说出来，只是呻吟着，本能地挺动起腰纠缠着Thor的手指，任凭潮吹出的液体打湿了Thor腹部、大腿甚至还有胸口。  
“继续…你没有做完的事…”  
Loki的双眼有些失神，却极力渴望地看着Thor，大腿根因为高潮还脱力地轻微发抖，但比这更糟糕的是无限的空虚感，挣开减少了力道的禁锢，Loki双手压在自己大腿上克制住了颤栗，轻轻用濡湿的地方蹭着Thor的性器。

“我想现在是我更需要你了。”

一把拽过躺着的男人，Thor托住了Loki的后背，好让他自己去用手分开紧窄的小穴，降低吞没的难度。  
“你别动…我自己…”  
搂着Thor的肩，Loki商榷着自己来适应，只是他太慢了，摆动腰去吸附巨大性器又带给Thor折磨人的极致快感。  
没什么耐心地按下Loki的胯骨，直接顶到了腔口，这个姿势较之前要更为深入，Loki只觉得快感之中夹杂着酸麻，喜爱和难受纠缠在一起，连痛呼都忘记了。  
“老师你别玩我了…我自己能做的到。”  
Loki被这句话堵得心口发闷，他没有去戏耍Thor，只要能回到阿斯加德，他必须和这个死里逃生的人解释清楚…  
“回去…再和你解释…”  
“不用了…结果已经到达了…”顺着Loki的黑发抚摸到后颈，Thor按住属于Omega的脆弱腺体带向自己，“我会做你最好的学生，但是老师…你总该付出点代价…”  
“如果你觉得…唔…”Loki咬着下唇咽去呻吟，解释几乎微不可闻，“这样不亏…尽管做好了…以后你可千万不要后悔…轻…轻点…”  
皱着眉的样子显得有些痛苦，Thor心中有火有怨，却还是不忍真的弄哭Loki，哪怕只是比较一下现在的体型，他也不该欺凌弱小。  
“让我再…适应一下…”无论是Thor的手臂还是腰身，此刻的体型能让Loki容易地找到着力点，吞吐了数十次之后终于是耗尽了疼痛，换来循序渐进的舒适和快感，“可以了…你现在想怎么做都行…嗯…”  
话音未落，得到解禁的金发霜巨人接管了这场互相都陷入发情期的性爱，托着Loki的臀部，每一下都要撞进最深处，让三分之一的性器闯入生殖腔，感受那里的极度紧窒和温暖，然后再几乎整根抽离，反复循环。  
Loki不得不抱着Thor的脖子，否则他迟早因为脱力而被干到滑下去，霜巨人的性器实在太大了，但好处却是一旦度过了最难熬的适应期，剩下的是他至今都未感受过的绝妙快感，湿漉漉的液体每一秒都在润滑着双方，连大腿根部都沾染上了过量的淫液，Loki在Thor的胸口喘息着，期间大约两次没忍住的呻吟大概正在经历突发的高潮。  
而现在的这一次，大概是要连同自己一直没被安抚过的阴茎一起…  
“老师这里是不是也不怕冷？”  
“嗯？”  
被做到脑子里只剩下一片空白和疯狂，Loki没有反应过来Thor在指什么，直到两人紧贴的肌肤分开一点距离，Thor握上了他的性器。  
“嗯…你…把手…拿开…”  
他自然是全身都无惧寒冷的，但不代表他感觉不到温差，灼热的阴茎忽然被冰冷的手掌圈住套弄，Loki连拒绝都来不及就因为凉意的刺激而直接射了出来，白浊染了Thor整只手，随后又被全数涂抹在了自己胸口。  
“老师…我想在你里面标记你…”Thor低头直视着那双金绿色的迷蒙眼眸，问得像个乖巧听话的好学生。  
“疼…你这根本不是在…商量…别动…太大了…慢慢来…”  
宫腔太窄，Thor成结得没有征兆，尽管这是射精前的准备，但总归还差那么几下的抽插才行…  
Loki抬头看到了红色的瞳孔一闪而过了Thor眼球原来的颜色。  
也许现在是个合适的时机。  
“我让你标记…”伸手抚上Thor的脸，指尖沿着那些暗色的花纹描绘，Loki又去摸了摸额上很不明显的小角，“温柔一点…我不会骗你…”  
最后一句话一个字一个字地融化进了他送上的亲吻里，Loki用自己最轻柔的动作去接吻去安抚Thor，唇齿交缠，不用蛮力的话，Loki有十足的把握能把这个学生亲吻到射出来…  
悄然凝聚在手中的法力不着痕迹地贴向了Thor的心口，从心脏的位置驱散着施加在Thor身上的变异魔法。  
杂乱的金发褪去，肤色也显现出原有的白皙和热度，连结住自己的性器也没有那么凶残，虽然Loki还是被浇灌得太满而低低地呻吟了一声…  
抚过Thor右眼的伤疤，Loki毫不吝啬地又送给了他一个礼物，一只和自己瞳色一样的眼睛，尽管这是个用魔法制造出的眼睛。  
“你哪天成绩下降了，我就收回来。”  
“不，你给我了，就是我的。”  
异色的瞳孔盯着Loki，Thor指的当然不会是这只眼睛。

后来那一晚，他们在发情期结束之前都没有离开那个山洞，Thor表示刚刚那不算自己，得重新来一遍。

 

彩蛋——

三年后。  
阿斯加德那间魔法课的教室还是那么特殊，甚至还多了更多种类的宝石做装饰。  
但是原来的导师却休假了，现在代课的这位似乎有些慌张，他没有laufeyson导师那么娴熟，没带课本的情况下只能尴尬地笑笑。  
幸好近年的学生成绩都很优秀，在代课老师差点就要说出自习之前递上去一本书。  
“你听说了吗，上面这位，原来是这里的倒数第一。”  
后排的三两个学生窝在角落窃窃私语聊着。  
“可不是吗？据说在一夜之间，直接从倒数升到了S，然后就逆转了阿斯加德，这三年都成所有学院里的排名第一了。”  
“前面那位导师太厉害。”  
“我有个兄弟是校长的亲戚，你们注意看他的眼睛，外面传他天生异瞳，其实根本就不是，是有个什么法师给他修复的，但好像技术不过关，颜色没搞对。”  
“那你们好好学习，帮我统一一下？”走到了后排的中央，Thor佯装起严厉训斥着开小差聊八卦的学生。  
话音刚落，Thor裤子口袋里的手机就震个没完，趁着回身走回位置的间隙，悄悄拿出来看了一眼。  
「Thor Odinson，现在不喜欢绿色了是吧？」  
「你当我送你一只眼睛是白送的吗？你看得到的我通通都看得到！」  
「你今天下课去写一篇检讨。」  
「晚上别回来了。」  
「你还是回来吧，带着检讨和葡萄。」  
「我肚子里那个要吃，不是我要吃！」  
「算了，你的检讨永远都过不了关，让他们自习赶紧下课吧。」  
所以最终这堂课还是变成了自习，Thor乖乖地和校长说明了原因，并表示自己能不能提前休陪护假。  
另外更坚决了自己意志，这个代课的工作，您还是另请高明吧，他宁可去丛林里滚泥、去沙漠里暴晒、去太空里吸氧，都不要再教课了。


End file.
